Anything for you
by MissElle20
Summary: Cal and Gillian find themselves in danger. Can Cal use his lie detecting skills to save them both before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't see a thing but he could smell the mugginess and feel the cold air that told him he was somewhere horrible. He felt a thud in the back, which sent him flying forwards. He would have fell flat on his face, had he not been grabbed by the rope which was bounding his hands behind him. He felt the force of a knife shaking through the rope, and then a kick forward, which did send him to the ground. He lied still as instructed till he heard the loud thud of a door closing.

He immediately grabbed the black bag from off of his head and jumped into the sitting position. He swung his head to face the door trying to catch a glimpse of who had done this to him. There was nothing that could of prepared him, for the moment when he turned his head to see Gillian lying there.

The first thing that made her know she wasn't at home anymore was the cold air blowing down her back. There was a musty smell that reminded her of damp towels and something wet and sticky was touching her face. Her head throbbed against a hard surface.

For a moment she just lied there. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to make sense of where she must be. There was a muffled noise and then someone was grabbing her shoulders. They were shaking her and it was hurting and she wished they'd stop. With great effort, Gillian pushed through the groggy haze that was had been engulfing her, and opened her eyes to see Cal.

"Foster, Foster" Cal yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up towards his chest. She had her eyes open by she wasn't talking to him. "Gil what did they do, oh luv, it's ok" he breathed, as panic grabbed at his heart. _Please be ok_. She opened her mouth, her facing speaking of the terror and confusion she was feeling.

"Water" Gillian whispered. Cal was terrified, she could tell but she didn't understand why. She just wanted water, her mouth was so dry she couldn't swallow and she was so confused, and the throbbing, it wouldn't stop. He laid her back down on the hard floor and she whimpered not sure what was happening. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Water, water" Cal said as he quickly scanned the room. In the corner, a white basin stood alone. He placed her down and rushed over to it. He turned the tap furiously, it creaked and then water began to come out. Realising he had nothing to carry it in he cupped his hands under the flowing water and tried get some. Rushing back to Gillian he tipped his hands letting the water fall into her mouth. She sucked at his hands wanting more, and he left and came back. Repeating the process until she was done.

She wasn't sure what was happening but she tried to sit up. "Cal, what, Cal what happened," she whispered.

"It's ok luv, its ok, yeah?" Cal said as he pulled her against his chest. He rocked slowly back and forth till her shaking slowed. Her fists grabbed his shirt.

"Cal, someone broke into my house, they grabbed me, I didn't see them, I don't know what they wanted, but they hit..." her voice trailed off as she reached up for the back of her head, and feeling the stickiness, Gillian sat up away quickly, pulling away from Cal.

"It's not bad luv, just a scratch really" he assured her stroking her face and trying to remove the blood that was also coming from the corner of her forehead. "Me too luv, was just getting into my car, and they grabbed me from behind, but I didn't know they'd get you. They must want something; they won't hurt us anymore because they need us for something."

It was only a micro expression but Gillian caught the doubt in his words as he said this. It was then that she realised she was in her pyjamas. She'd just gotten on her flannelette pants and her favourite grey tank top, when she was grabbed from behind.

The room was small, but fit a basin in it. The floor was white bathroom tiles, and the walls were painted with a chipped yellow paint. A single door had a hole cut in it, but was covered and locked with a sheet of metal. Cal had only been there a few minutes and he already hated every inch of that small room. _Yes they just wanted us to help read lies_ Cal tried to convince himself. He would do what they said, he would play their sick games. But then he thought, he'd have to kill them. He would kill them for even just thinking about touching his Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, just a short chapter...but next one should clear things up a bit. I welcome any ideas in regards to what Gil and Cal are needed for... I've got some ideas, but any suggestions would be really appreciated. Private msg if you don't want to spoil it for everyone else :)**

...

It was silent except for a drip drip drip coming from the basin. Cal thought he should get up and tighten the tap, but chose not to. It was calming. He gave a slight turn of the head to catch a glimpse of Foster. They were sitting against the wall, and had been for some time. It may have been 30 minutes, or it could have been two hours. They hadn't talked much and they didn't need to. They knew what the other was thinking, and feeling.

She was cold, so he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled weakly at his touch and act of kindness. So far they had figured how they got there, but not why or with whom.

When he' been attacked Cal had his head down and hadn't got a look at who was responsible. They'd thrown a black bag over his head and pressing their forearm against his mouth, Cal had passed out. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, it seemed.

Next thing Cal could remember was awaking in the back of a van or vehicle of some sort-the bag still over his head- and being dragged out onto the ground. Cal had demanded they tell them who they were or what they wanted, but they said nothing, and he was marched into this small room.

_They_, Cal thought. Yes, he was sure _they_. He'd heard two sets of footsteps.

Suddenly Cal jerked himself up and began pacing. "Emily," he whispered, growing all the more panicked. It wasn't the first time he'd thought of Emily, but he was worried now all the same.

"Cal, Cal, I'm sure she's fine, I thought she was at her mum's this weekend." Gillian wanted to get up and look him in the eyes, but the throbbing in her head and slight dizziness kept her down.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right luv, she'll be right." He knelt down beside Gillian and looked at her eyes for a moment. He tilted his head slightly, "How's the head luv?"

Gillian hadn't remembered anything either, just the knock to the back of the head, then nothing.

Gillian could see the worry in his face, but something else. Shame. "Cal, this isn't your fault, you know that."

He sprang back up and walked over to the door. He twisted the steel handle violently, and banged his fist against the slightly splinted wood for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes.

He stopped and leaned his forehead against the door. That's when he heard the heavy footsteps approaching.

He ran over to Foster and in one swift lift, pulled her up under her arms. "Cal, hey, what are you..?"

...Foster froze, and with Cal still gripping one of Gillian's arms, the door knob turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ria tapped on her keyboard, her eyes scanning through surveillance footage. It was eerie quiet at the Lightman Group, which wasn't surprising considering it was a Saturday morning. There was a cleaner mopping the hall way, but besides him, Ria was the only one in.

She didn't make it a habit to work on her day off but their recent project – an armed robbery – had kept her up at night. Nicknamed the 'bicycle bandit,' the man had managed to rob 17 shops or banks in two years. Afterward he'd been able to ride off on his merry way without being stopped by a single sole. Cal had the team studying the robber's expressions, for any indication of guilt, remorse, or something that would help them locate the 'bicycle bandit.' Ria had been scanning surveillance footage last night when she'd fallen asleep at her desk. Looking at the latest footage now, she turned her attention to one of the hostages. A lady behind the desk was acting terrified. She was quickly handing over the money to the man, but just as she finished, and as the bandit had begun to take off, Ria saw it. The glint in the lady's eyes, and the slight shift in the corner of her mouth, told Ria she was pleased.

She rang Reynolds, filled him in, then began to ring Cal's phone. He might be annoyed about the Saturday morning interference, but nevertheless would like to be kept in the loop.

...

In the Lightman Group carpark, a cellphone rang. A cleaner who had just finished his job, heard it. He followed the sound, bent down beneath a car, found the abandoned phone and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Cal is that you? It's Ria"...

...

Somewhere, miles from there, Gillian Foster was backing away from a door. Cal had taken a step in front of her and was preparing for the worst.

The door slowly swung open, and three men – their faces covered with white masks – entered the room. For a moment no one said anything; they just stood still, considering the situation.

Cal could hear Gillian's quick and jittery breathing behind him. "Well, what's this then?" he shouted at the men.

The smallest man of the three clenched his fist by his side, and then the other two lunged forwards.

One first grabbed Cal by the forearms, twisting them behind his back awkwardly. The other grabbed Foster by the wrist and together they were pulled towards the door.

They were being led down a corridor with linoleum flooring and white walls.

Gil was resisting, pulling away and scratching and hitting the man with her free hand. "Don't you touch her," Cal was yelling.

The man picked Gillian up and threw her over his shoulder, and cal cringed. This would be hell for Foster, Cal was thinking. _She tries to be so strong, and to lose control like this..._

They entered another room, which was set up with a wide oval table. Chairs had been placed around it, and at the far end sat a wide eyed and smiling Clara.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeez, Clara if you'd wanted to see me, you could have called," Cal joked, shifting his feet back and forth in his usual manner.

She rested her chin on her fists and smiled. "Cal!" she suddenly said. She raised her arms wide into the air and stepping towards Cal, flew them around his neck.

Cal didn't make a move as she planted a giant kiss on his mouth.

Gillian clenched her fist at her side. _The lady's gone off her rocker_, Gillian thought. And then she frowned at herself for thinking such a non-professional analysis.

Clara walked back to her seat, her white blouse slightly see-through and her black skirt hugging her hips.

"Please sit" she said to know one in particular. She hadn't once looked at Gillian, and that fact hadn't escaped Cal's mind.

No one moved.

"I said SIT!" Clara screamed.

The men who had brought them there earlier suddenly pulled out guns and pointed them at Cal and Gillian's heads.

There was a gasp from Gillian, and a slight whimper.

"Ok, ok," Cal said. "Let's all play nice then."

He shot Gillian an apologetic look, but he didn't think she saw.

He was joking around with Clara but inside he wanted to shake her and demand answers.

That wouldn't be like him though, and as he took a seat, he wondered what in the world had led to this.

...

As soon as Ria had found Cal's phone and car abandoned in the car park, she had grown worried.

"It's probably nothing," she had told Reynolds, but her voice had given her away.

Reynolds went to see Gillian, after she too had failed to answer her phone.

At her house he had been shocked to find the front door ajar, and blood drops leading back to the bedroom.

"Jesus," he had said to himself. And then he called for backup.

...

Peculiarly, Clara began with some light chatter. "Tea any one?" she asked, looking from the masked men to Cal." "Suit, yourselves then," and she poured herself a drink from a porcelain pot. "I'd offer you something stronger but at times like these I thought it best to keep a clear head." She smiled wickedly – a look Cal had only seen a few times before.

"How's Emily?" Clara tilted her head at Cal.

Cal jumped to his feet, unwilling and unable to listen to her rambling any further. "What do you want Clara?" he demanded.

Clara frowned, looking genuinely hurt and sadden by Cal's outburst. One of the men grabbed Cal by the shoulders and shoved him back into his seat.

It was then Gillian, who had been sitting quietly, decided to speak next.

"Clara I don't know why you're angry but..." she suddenly stopped as she caught the look on Clara's face. Cal had seen it too of course – the deepest look of disgust and anger.

"Gillian, Gillian," Clara smiled. "So nice of you to come, but seriously you could have dressed up a little better," she smirked.

Gillian twisted her hands in her lap nervously.

"And oh dear, did you hurt your head?" Clara pretended to see the blood stains for the first time.

There was fear in Gillian's face but something else. She shifted her weight and puffed out her chest ever so slightly. _That's my girl_, Cal thought, _the strong one_. He was proud of her and he made a mental note to tell her later. Later, when and if they ever got out of here.

"Cal, look at me!" Clara slammed her fist onto the table. She stood with her hands still on the table and took a few deep breaths. Then she stood up straight and smiled.

"Cal, Cal, Cal," she lightly laughed. She took a few steps towards him and lightly stroked his chest. The delicately manicured nails and perfect makeup, which had once made Cal think she was beautiful, now made him cringe.

"Why do you look at her like that, Why?" she began to sob.

"Please, I can't be near them anymore" and she sat back down and buried her face in her arms.

The men grabbed Cal and Gillian again and forcefully pushed them back down the corridor.

"Clara! Clara, what are you going to do, what do you want!" Cal shouted as he was pushed and shoved away.

But with her face hidden, Clara didn't say or show anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should get some sleep luv," Cal offered as he smiled slightly and tilted his head towards her.

They were sitting against the wall. They were back in the tiny room with the dripping basin. They were both hungry but had decided not to discuss food, as it only made them feel worse.

"I, I can't..." she said, as her eyes formed a glistening coat. She looked away and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Gillian usually felt so strong but somehow felt defeated this time. Sure she had gone through some difficult times – losing Sophie, the break-up of her marriage, being attacked, and most recently, losing Dave. She had always come out the other side, and was always the one to look on the positive side. But now, Gillian was just tired.

Cal stared at her intently, seeing all her fear. He gently reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She flinched not expecting the gesture, and a tear role down her cheek.

Cal noticed that the back of her head had stopped bleeding but part of her hair had been left a bright crimson. Her eyes were a beautiful clear blue and appeared to hide so much mystery. Even in her disarrayed state, Cal still thought she looked beautiful.

Reaching behind her back he gently pushed her down onto her side, till her head leant on his calves. She had not protested, because she was too exhausted to try. He pulled his jacket back over her side. "Shh," he assured her. "I'll stay awake and watch out. I swear I won't let them touch you."

He listened as she quietly sobbed, and stroked her shoulder till he could hear her breathing calm, and he knew she was asleep.

...

"What have you found out?" Ria asked, her hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised.

Reynolds hung up his phone and walked over to Ria. "There are a few leads we're following up."

"You don't have any idea where they are do you," Ria looked at Reynolds' expressions.

Reynolds gave her a reassuring look and then stepped back away as his phone rang again.

The FBI had been searching Foster's house and Cal's car for any clues that could shine some light on their whereabouts. Ria and Loker had been searching through files, looking for any threatening letters or clients who had shown any hatred towards Cal. They assumed whoever had hurt them, had had their minds set on hurting Cal and Gillian had just been a means of getting to him.

Ria paced over to her computer and pressed play on the building surveillance tapes. Cal and Gillian had helped her numerous times, most recently with her sister. Now they needed her help. She sighed. She would find them.

...

Cal knew when Gillian woke up because her body tensed again. She briefly turned to see if he was ok, and then rolled over again, lightly closing her eyes.

Gillian didn't want to get up. She felt so warm and safe lying with Cal. She had been utterly disappointed to have awoken in this room though.

A few minutes passed and then Gillian decided to speak. She was angry that this was happening. Angry that someone had threatened her, come into her house, and hurt her. She was angry at Clara but, she was also angry at Cal. Had he hidden something from her? Why, even now in this situation, could he not open up to her...? And what made him so sure everything would be alright, when right now Gillian felt completely hopeless.

Besides, she thought, _It's easier to be angry than sad, disappointed or scared._

"Cal, did anything bad happen with you and Clara? When was the last time you saw her?" she asked.

Cal sighed.

After a moment Gillian rolled onto her back, her head still in his lap, so she was looking up at him. She knew she was providing Cal with the opportunity to read her, but she would also be able to read him.

He looked sad, and this worried her. She needed him to be strong, have a plan and know what to do.

Cal looked down at her and wished he knew what to say to reassure her. But in the end just decided to tell the truth.

...

Zoe paced the hall, the phone to her ear. "Have you found out anything else...yes, yes, I know...Okay...No not yet, she stayed at a friend's house last night...I know I will...Okay bye..."

Zoe looked up as she heard and saw her daughter come buzzing through the front door, backpack swinged over her shoulder.

"Hey Mom..."

Emily paused immediately, "What's wrong?" She looked at her Mom's face, seeing the worry and fear so clearly visible.

Zoe looked down and then back up at her daughter.

Emily suddenly understood, "Its dad isn't it?"

...

"I thought it was all good Foster," Cal began.

"You know, just sexual tension and all that. I didn't know she'd get all uppity about it."

"About what though Cal?" Gillian asked.

Cal thought back to when the Lightman Group had first met Clara Musso. She'd been confident and somewhat mysterious – and hot. Cal had helped in the murder case of her husband. Yes there was sexual attention but Cal thought it was light hearted and just a bit of fun.

Clara had asked Cal about Gillian, and he thought he'd been honest from the start. "She's my Leo," he had said.

After the trial Clara had found ways of re-entering Cal's life and to be honest he hadn't minded – _It was just fun right?_

She'd paid him to let her shadow him but Cal had found ways to lose her. And she'd been more than just an onlooker to the Governor Brooks case.

"Maybe it's partly my fault," Gillian offered. "I wanted money for the business and I was over the moon when that equity firm invested in us. I didn't care that that meant Clara was also a major investor in that firm. I got her further involved with us." 

"Nah luv," Cal sighed. "It's got nothing to do with that."

Gillian was angry at herself for not knowing what was going on with Clara. After all she was the psychiatrist. She should be able to help them.

"Clara gave us back the firm"...Cal paused for a moment, which opened an opportunity for Gillian to question him further.

"So when did you see her last?" she asked.

Cal's mind wandered back to that moment. They were lying in bed together and Clara had rolled off of him, so she could look him in the eyes. 'I love you,' she had said. He had been shocked. He didn't know how they had got to that point.

"She told me she loved me," Cal told Gillian slowly. "And I told her I didn't feel like that. I think I swore to be honest."

"And..." Gillian pressed.

"She asked why she wasn't good enough." Cal's voice fell quiet and he ran his hand through his hair.

Gillian waited for him to continue.

Cal looked back down at Gillian. "It ended bad Foster, okay...that's the crux of the story." He looked away.

Gillian frowned, _What was he hiding._

She suddenly sat up and twisted her shoulders to face Cal. "Don't you think I deserve to know?" she demanded. "I mean I'm the one who was attacked in my own home, who had a gun held to me, and was thrown in here!" She suddenly looked up. Her eyes glistening, she tried her best to hold back the tears. She was so angry and she didn't want to reveal how weak she really felt.

Cal looked at Gillian. "Foster?"

_This is it...it's now or never...but what if she gets angry? What if I ruin things between us forever? _A thousand things ran through Cal's mind at once.

But when he looked at her beautiful face, and also the cut on her head and the surrounding bruise which had hurt her, he found his voice.

"Foster?"

"I told her she'd never be you."

Cal was expecting shock, then confusion, then maybe angriness. But instead all of Gillian's features softened. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak...but was rudely interrupted by the click sound that came from the turning of the door handle...

...

Oh my god! Ria gasped. "Loker look at this." She rewinded the tape and pressed play. She repeated the step and then paused.

"I don't see anything unusual," Loker said as he studied Gillian, Cal, Reynolds and a couple of men walk down the hall. The men had later been caught out by Cal and The Lightman Group as corrupt police officers.

"It could be them," Loker offered. "But I'm not seeing the anger I'd expect from someone capable of abducting Lightman and Foster."

"No Loker..." Ria turned to face him. "Look whose following them."

Towards the back of the vision was Clara – she had been shadowing Cal on this case too.

On the tape Gillian had begun to speak, and then Loker saw what Ria had. Clara was displaying a look of utter disgust towards Gillian. "Jeez," he said. And then he ran to go get Reynolds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews – they really encourage me to keep going. There will be three more chapters after this one. This chapter was a bit hard to write, as I wanted them to stay in character, but hopefully you all still like it. Enjoy.**

...

The handle turned and the door crept open again. Cal and Gillian tried to keep their breath steady as they stood with their backs flush against the wall.

It was one of the men. He had a mask over his face. _That would have been Clara's idea_, Cal thought. _She doesn't want me to read them._ But he could of course – it's not all in the face after all.

Cal opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as Gillian bet him to it.

"You can't treat us like this you know," she said. Cal knew she was trembling against him, yet her voice came out clear and steady.

"You're probably only in it for the money, but think about what you're doing. When you get caught – which you will, you are going to go to jail for the rest of your life."

The man walked quickly up to Gillian, in which was only two large strides, and in a matter of seconds had swung her over his shoulders.

Gillian began to scream. She punched the man's back and kicked at his stomach but he barely flinched as he carried her over to the door. She was mildly aware of Cal's shouts and protests.

Cal was hitting and fighting the man as much as he could. He was trying to grab at Gillian but he couldn't and before he knew it she was gone. _He had let her down_.

He kicked at the door long after it had closed, and then he pressed his ear against the metal door, until Gillian's cries faded into just a memory.

...

Emily ran into The Lightman Group, only to find Reynolds and the others heading out.

"Guy's what's going on?"

"Emily you need to stay here, we think we might have found your dad and Foster," Loker yelled back over his shoulder.

She stared back at them for a bit. _As if I'm staying_, she thought to herself, and then she took off after them.

...

Cal had slumped into the corner of the room and buried his face in his hands. Just as quickly as he sat, he was up again and pacing. Then he walked over to the basin, and splashed water against his face.

Then Cal got an idea.

...

The man dropped Gillian onto the floor. She went to stand up but he shoved her back down again with a single push of his palm against her forehead. She stared back at him with shock and fear.

"Don't you touch me," she yelled at him and she meant it.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his. She heard the disgruntled breathing against the mask. And then he started to laugh.

He pushed her down again, much to Gillian's horror. But then he stood up straight. He shook his head slightly and then left. Just like that – she was alone again.

Gillian grabbed her wrist to try and steady her shaking and looked around her.

It was bright, and she had to squint. There was a single chair, which she got up and walked over to.

She looked around and then she saw it – a large television screen towards the roof. And directly below it was a video camera. She looked back up at the camera, as the little red light switched on.

...

When a man came to get Cal, there wasn't much of a struggle. In fact the man had just shrugged his head towards the door and Cal had walked straight out.

_There was no point staying in there when Foster was out here_, he thought to himself.

The man had followed Cal till he apparently reached the door he wanted, and then he grabbed Cal by his shirt collar, and shoved him inside the room.

Clara was there waiting for him of course. Her legs were crossed, and a split in her skirt reached terribly high. She nodded at the man to leave, and when he did Cal rapidly took a seat in front of Clara. He carelessly rested his chin in his hand.

She was amused and this worried Cal.

"Where's Foster Clara?" he leaned closer towards her.

Her face grew angry and she stood up. "There you go again Cal. It's all about her."

He repeated the question but slower and louder than the first time. "Where...is...Foster?"

Clara sighed and the amusing look lit up her face again. "She's behind you Cal."

Cal turned around to see Gillian on a television screen. She was pacing a small white room and playing with her bracelet. _She does that when she's nervous_, Cal thought to himself.

"Seriously Clara, do you think this is all a game. I don't want to be with you, don't you get it. Don't you get it!" he yelled.

...

Gillian shifted her bracelet round her wrist till she noticed the TV screen light up. _Cal, oh god its Cal...and Clara._

She watched the screen as Clara tried to dominate Cal, but then just as quickly became needy, pulling at his hands and pushing them against her body.

Gillian couldn't believe what Cal had revealed to her earlier. But she was confused because she didn't know what that meant for their relationship. She didn't think she was up for it. _No, it's not worth the pain that will come when it ends, _she thought to herself_. _

She hesitantly took a seat at the small wooden chair. She looked up at the screen as Clara threw herself at Cal. _Let's just get through this first_, she sighs.

"Get off me," Cal yelled at Clara.

"She's seen us together now Cal. She's jealous now Cal. She won't want you now Cal," Clara laughs.

"You've completely lost your head you know that," Cal said to her.

Her face sulked as she turned around briefly. "I want you Cal, you helped me with my husband, and I can help you financially. I can be so much better than her."

"Clara it won't work, don't you see that. I ruin everything I touch!"

She tilted her head to the side.

"What happened to you Clara, to make you think that hurting me and Foster, would ever make me want to be with you."

"I, I, I always get what I want Cal." And even though she smiled at him, Cal saw the look of complete anger, despair, and the look which told him she meant business.

She lunged at him again, and regretfully Cal did the only thing he saw as an opportunity out – an opportunity to save the woman he really loved.

He grabbed the tap handle from his pocket and as she placed her lips on his, he reached into the sky and hit her on the back of her head.

Clara looked at him puzzled for a moment – hurt, and then she fell to the floor.

...

**There you go...I hope it wasn't too out of character for Cal to hit Clara. I think Cal does care about Clara – he thinks he has caused her this pain and he would like to help her. But when he sees that look on her face, he knows he must save Gillian above everything else.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is it?" Reynolds spoke into his phone. "Yeah, yeah ok, it just looks nice is all."

Reynolds had been expecting a rundown house or an old warehouse or something similar but instead was left staring up at, well, a mansion. They had arrived after about ten minutes, from when the FBI had called to say they had a lead on Lightman and Foster's whereabouts. A process of elimination and some quick investigative work had led them to this house – Clara's unlisted fifth property.

"She has got money, after all," Loker said as the rest of the police cars rolled up – their lights on but sirens off. Ria and Loker stood by the car as the ensemble of SWAT members moved in on the property. A nervous and worried Emily remained in the car's backseat as ordered.

"Yeah, this is it," Ria said to no one in particular, and she impulsively grabbed onto Loker's hand. Albeit a little shocked at first, he squeezed her hand back and together they waited.

...

Cal knew she must be near. His heart raced as he ran down the long corridor. He quietly shook at door handles trying to not draw attention to himself. The three men had disappeared temporarily but he knew they would be back. _I just need to find her_, he thought.

He could hear banging coming from a door towards the end of the corridor and he rushed over to it. "Gillian, Gillian?"

"Cal I'm here," Foster yelled back, her voice stressed for Cal who she had seen run from her TV screen.

After realising the door was stuck, he warned Gillian to stand back, and then with a couple swift kicks had pushed the door in.

Cal hobbled in quite humorously, exaggerating his leg pain. Gillian ran up to him and they hugged briefly, Gillian kissing him passionately on the cheek.

"Cal, Cal!" Clara's shrieks echoed down the hall to where they stood. Cal took off down the corridor, pulling Gillian along with him. There was a sharp bend and they just got around it when they heard bullets blast through the wall beside them.

They raced around another corner to find a door at the end, which they rushed into. There was a moment of utter panic as they realised there was no where further to run.

Cal quickly pushed Gillian into the corner, and stood in front of her – one hand on her side and the other outstretched in front.

"Stop, stop" Cal yelled as Clara and her entourage ran through the doorway.

Cal and Gillian were keeping an eye on the four guns outstretched towards them, their chests heaving in pain from their panicked run.

She said it simply, with little emotion, and a little louder than a whisper. And Cal believed her. Had no doubt, actually.

"I'm going to kill you both," Clara said as she tilted her head to the side mockingly.

The men beside her began to shift nervously, and exchange looks amongst themselves.

Cal was looking at the men as Clara's gun fired and a bullet whooshed past Cal's foot. There was a quick scream from Gillian and she grabbed at the back of his shirt.

The men backed into the doorframe..."You're crazy," the shortest said to Clara.

And Cal saw the genuine shock on Clara's face as she heard the remark.

She turned her head towards them, keeping the gun pointing at Cal.

"We aren't meant to kill them," the tallest spat at her.

"Shut up," she screamed, turning her attention back to the pair in the corner.

"Nah this is not good," the shortest spoke again. "I'm out of here,"

"What, no you're not," Clara screamed at them, this time turning her whole body to face them.

"Keep your money," the middle sized man yelled at her, and the three quickly turned on their heels.

Clara grew hysterical, and she began shooting down the hall after them. "Fine, Leave!" she screeched.

Cal saw the opportunity, and as Clara continued to scream after the men, he lunged towards her.

...

The police had concluded the house was empty, and had begun to do the normal evidence search, when they heard the gun shots beneath their feet.

"Shot fired, shots fired," Reynolds yelled. The house turned into a flurry of feet as they searched for a door or something that would lead them below.

"Over here!" an Agent motioned to a trapdoor inside the hall closet.

They all gathered around the door, and began the usual three number count-down to entry. They reached one and were ready to charge, when to their shock, the door instead flung out towards them.

Three men bolted through the opening, colliding with several agents in the process.

"Freeze, put your hands up," the police demanded.

Seeing the situation was under control, Reynolds and the others began the decent down the stairs that would lead them below.

...

Cal pounced on Clara from behind, reaching over her shoulder for the gun.

She was incredibly stronger than Cal had anticipated and she kept her arm outstretched, trying to shake Cal off of her.

There was a struggle. Clara was screaming, Gillian had been scared into silence, and then the gun fired.

...


	8. Chapter 8

He pushed down on her stomach in horror as blood seeped through his fingers. _Oh god, this was not happening_. She was staring at him so hard it was making Cal's stomach do somersaults. He stared right back, and for once not holding back his emotions, he let tears roll down his cheeks.

Gillian had felt the bullet shoot through her stomach. It had felt like she was being ripped apart. She had heard the gun fire and for a moment had thought it had missed them, and then, then it had hit her.

Falling to the ground, she had never been so scared in all her life. She felt the movement of someone next to her and then she saw Cal leap down and in terror put his hands against the hole in her stomach. She felt like his hands were holding her together.

She had wanted to cry out, scream even, but as everything slowly became blurry she simply let her mouth hang open in silence. Cal was yelling at her, "Gillian stay awake, stay awake."

He leaned in close to her face, his tears falling to mix with hers. "I love you more than words can say," he whispered.

She was trying so hard but she was so tired and cold, and with a final thought, she closed her eyes in acceptance – _I'm so sorry Cal._

"No no no," Cal didn't even realise he was yelling.

_It's all my fault_, Cal thought. _I've broken something so beautiful, so precious. _He pulled Gillian up by the shoulders and held her against his chest. He held his cheek against hers and as her head fell against him, he rocked her back and forth.

It was then that he remembered Clara and hesitantly glanced a look in her direction.

She was just standing there with the gun held lazily against her side. Her head was oddly to the left and her eyes glistened.

It was then he also noticed the room he was within. Pictures everywhere. From floor to ceiling – some him, some Gillian. Mostly Gillian.

"Are you happy now!" Cal shouted furiously. He saw her face and knew what was coming next.

Clara lifted her right arm, the gun slightly less steady than it had been before. "I always get what I want Cal," she smiled.

Cal closed his eyes. A gun went off. He waited for the pain, he waited for the bullet to rip through his body as it had Gillian's. _God Gillian._

But it didn't happen.

There was a thud, and then running footsteps, and yelling too.

Cal opened his eyes and saw a pool of blood spiral along the floor to meet his foot and then mix with Gillian's.

He followed the trail of blood back to its source, which was a very dead Clara. Clara's head was on its side, her empty eyes still looking at Cal.

Someone was saying something to him and had begun to pull Gillian away.

He didn't want to release her though, he never would...

"Cal, Cal let go"...

He looked up realising it was Reynolds, and painfully let Gillian be pulled up out of his hands.

"Please."

"Please help her," Cal whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Exactly one year later..._

_..._

Cal misses her. Every minute of every day. Today he couldn't stop thinking about Gillian Foster – her short blonde hair, mysterious blue eyes, courageous smile and friendly touch. God he wanted to see her.

He'd also been thinking about the blood today. The blood in Gillian's hair, the blood that had swirled around his shoe, and finally, the blood that fell from Gillian's mouth.

He pulled out a crumpled newspaper clipping from his draw and smoothed the edges against the surface of his desk.

_An enquiry into the fatal shooting of millionaire Clara Musso has been ruled justifiable by a Court today._

_ Ms Musso was shot dead by FBI Agent Ben Reynolds, after she abducted members of The Lightman Group, Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster._

_Outside court, Agent Reynolds said everyone involved just wanted to move on from the experience._

"_It was horrific what she did..._

Cal closed his eyes and shoved the paper back into his draw and out of sight.

Then he saw her...

She was walking down the hall, her coat draped over her arm. She had a slight skip to her step and her eyes were extraordinarily blue today. And she was smiling – with her eyes.

Gillian stuck her head into Cal's office. "Ready to go?" she sang out to Cal.

Cal misses her often. And so when he does catch up with her, whether it is over dinner, a smile from across the room, or locked eyes underneath the sheets — he treasures every moment, because he knows how close they came to losing each other.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said. And pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind, he too grabbed his coat. He walked up to Gillian, "You know how much I love you luv?"

"Yeah" she smiled as they began to walk together down the corridor, Gillian's arm wrapped in his.

"You love me more than words can say."

...end...

**Well that's all guys. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews.**

**I've already got a couple follow up stories in mind. But for now, I reckon they lived happily ever after! **


	10. Make It Better

There's a certain silence that alerts one to the fact that the power has gone out. Gillian opens her eyes but can't see anything. Still half asleep she turns to read her alarm clock, only that's not there, nor is the distant hum of the refrigerator or low glow of the street light through her window.

_Don't panic, _she thinks to herself. She reaches for her mobile phone which should be on her bedside table, but happens to not be.

She sits up and considers walking over to the window but then gets the churning in her stomach that keeps her away. _There could be someone out there_. _Irrational, completely irrational. But still..._

She gets up slowly, making sure to keep her hands on the bed, then the walls as she makes her way to the landline in the kitchen.

She barely makes it to the lounge room before she trips on something hard. Her heart racing she can feel a lump form in her throat. _Don't be stupid Gillian_, she thinks to herself. But then she hears footsteps. Well she thinks she can hear them. She doesn't know.

_The world is whooshing by as she is pushed along. She grabs at her stomach and there's blood everywhere. People are speaking but she doesn't understand._

_She hears a drip drip drip. Then she's in the room alone with the white chair. Endless corridors. Then someone's shooting. And more blood._

_She can't see Cal, where's Cal?_

_..._

Cal wakes somewhat abruptly, to find himself alone in his office.

"Damn," he grumbles as he realises he's fallen asleep whilst reading up on some work.

Looking at his watch, he sees the time is 1am, and he feels a bit guilty. Gillian must be wondering where he is. She'd headed home earlier that night, and Cal had promised to not be long.

As Cal pulls into his block he realises the street lights are off. _Gillian_. He prays she's still asleep and subconsciously drives a little faster. He considers ringing her but then doesn't want to risk waking her.

Trying to be as quiet as possible Cal makes his way through the front door of their home. At times like these he wishes he kept a torch handy.

He can hear crying he thinks. "Gillian?" he says fastening his pace towards the lounge.

...

_God someone's here, there after me,_ she's hysterical. She bites down on her knuckle trying to remain calm. _She can feel the bullet rip through her. _Then someone's grabbing her, and she's terrified and she starts flinging her arms and screaming.

...

Cal nearly collides with her, as he realises Gillian has not slept through the blackout. "Gillian, Gillian, it's me" he tries to hold her but she's hysterical. He eventually gets her into an embrace and holds her hard up against his chest.

"It's okay, ssh luv...ssh, he strokes her hair and pushes his cheek against hers.

Realising its Cal, Gillian lets out a moan of pain and lets herself sob into him. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt as she feels him lift her up off the ground.

Holding her like a bride Cal carries Gillian back to the bedroom, his eyes now somewhat adjusted to the darkness. He gently lays her down on their bed. He kicks off his shoes and lies down next to her, all the while not letting go of her hand.

He wraps his arm over her small waist and presses his body hard against hers. He entwines his leg with hers and grips her wrists to try and stop the shaking.

He continues to talk to her and stroke her hair, until he feels Gillian's breathing ease.

A few minutes pass and then Gillian says "I'm sorry."

It's barely more than a whisper but Cal hears it.

"There's nothing to be sorry for luv, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He thinks he might start crying himself as the guilt rushes from his stomach to his throat.

"She shot me Cal,"

"H h here" she chokes out the word as she pulls Cal's hand against her bare stomach.

Cal feels the scar and rubs his thumb against. He wants to make it better. He wants the pain to stop.

"I know baby, I know."

...end...


	11. Alright, yeah?

Wasn't sure whether to upload this or not. Could be another follow on from Anything for you, or Make it Better, maybe just a one-shot. Don't know really but make of it as you will.

Please review so I know if this is what people like to read...

...

"Cal, do you still think about it?"

Her words had thrown him, and although the statement was vague, he had no doubt as to what Gillian was alluding to. 

He turned off the sink tap, gave a short shake of his hands, glared for a moment out the window, and then walked over to where she sat.

She was at a stool with her legs crossed, and a mug of coffee rested in one hand.

Her eyes were wide as she waited.

_She's beautiful_.

"Sometimes love," he had his two palms on the kitchen island and was leaning towards her.

She gave a simple nod, then resumed sipping her coffee.

Cal picked up the empty breakfast plate from in front of her, placing his hand on one of her shoulders and gently running it across to the other, before heading back to the sink.

It had been a while since they'd talked about it – probably months actually. It had been bad at one stage. Nightmares, panic attacks, and exhaustion. But they had got through it. Well he hoped they had. Sometimes he wasn't sure. He'd catch her daydreaming sometimes, a slight frown on her forehead. "Where'd you go love?" he would ask. And she would come back to him, a smile reforming on her face. But he would know.

He got lost in thought occasionally too of course. How could he not? At first he was consumed with caring for Gillian, and could easily push away his own pain. But he dealt with it in his own way. She was his everything, and being near her, with her, it just made things better.

They'd resumed talking about their current case, and the day's activities, whilst they continued the morning ritual of getting ready for work.

They were just out the door, when Cal suddenly turned around to face Gillian. She almost crashed in to him, as they stood now only centimetres apart.

"Everything's alright yeah?" he asked, grabbing at her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cal. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She knew it hurt Cal to remember. But she'd had a dream last night. It had scared her and she just wanted something – comfort or reassurance maybe. Something to make it just that little bit easier to get through the day.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "You know we can talk about things Gillian." "Don't you ever think you can't talk to me, love."

She smiled, and nodded, remembering that she would not have to face the day alone.


	12. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp1

**Thanks for all the reviews – they are the reason I post. So I decided I wanted to write about when Gillian was rushed to the hospital after the incident, and also the moment their relationship became something more. The next few chapters will be just that. Sorry how things are a little out of order, but you can imagine all this happened between before the 'one year later' bit at the end of Anything For You.**

**Also I want to go back and fix the mistakes in earlier chapters. Is there a way to do that without having to delete and repost the chapter?**

**Anyways...plz plz plz review **

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_She was at work, in the cube. Just her and Clara. Gillian was asking her questions, demanding answers, yelling at her even. But Clara just sat there, staring at Gillian – through Gillian._

_Gillian became more and more frustrated, screaming and yelling until her words joined together and she realised she was crying._

_She took a step for the door, desperate to get out, only to realise it was locked. She twisted the handle violently, and then heard Clara's laugh. Gillian turned to face her. Clara pointed the gun at Gillian and fired. Gillian could hear Cal yelling something from somewhere. _

"Cal!" Gillian suddenly awoke, and realising where she was and remembering her nightmare, burst in to tears.

"Gillian it's alright". "Darling sh, sh." Cal had been woken by Gillian's scream. He had been laying his head and arms on the hospital bed, as he sat beside Gillian, when her nightmare had jolted him back to reality.

She covered her face with her hands, the oxygen tube still attached below her nose, and a bandage round her forehead. She trembled all over, with the effort of trying to regain control.

Cal reached out, rubbing her arms. He pulled her hands away from her face, so that she was looking at him. "It's alright, love, yeah?" "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

She swallowed and gave a slight nod, the tears remaining on her cheeks.

Cal rubbed them away gently with his thumb.

"What happened Cal; where is she?" Gillian drew in a breath, her features filling with fear again. She looked about the room, expecting Clara to suddenly appear.

This was the second or third time Gillian had woken in hospital since being rushed here, her life hanging in the balance. But she hadn't been able to speak those times. She'd required two surgeries to retrieve the bullet, and repair the damage. She'd also lost a lot of blood, and so had slept for the last couple of days.

Cal cupped her chin with his hand. "Reynolds shot her love, she's dead." He waited a moment for that sentence to sink in before continuing. "The three men, got caught, and everything is good again, ok love."

She nodded, but then shook her head. She looked down at her still body, covered with various bandages, and tubes. "It's not good Cal, it's not good, it's not good." She began to cry again.

This was unbearable for Cal to see her like this. He hopped up to sit on the bed, and pulled her forwards so she was leaning into his chest. He stroked her hair, and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

A few minutes later, a doctor and nurse appeared in the doorway. Cal gently laid Gillian back down against the pillows, but she kept a strong grip on his upper arm.

"Gillian, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, giving a slight nod in Cal's direction.

Gillian just gave a short shrug of her shoulders and looked down.

Cal knew her, he knew her so well he could see the shame Gillian felt for looking like this and being so vulnerable, and he saw the fear in her eyes as the nurse came closer and began checking the various machines and tubes attached.

Cal got back down from the bed to give the nurse and doctor some room. Gillian grabbed at his hand, and he held it tighter than he thought he ever had before.

"We're going to have to change your bandages Gillian," the doctor said, and Gillian nodded slightly.

"Maybe, you'd like some privacy, while we do that?" the doctor looked between Cal and Gillian.

"Oh yeah, um sure," Cal began, but was interrupted by Gillian who shook her head and pleaded with her scared eyes for him to stay.

The nurse removed the head bandages, while the doctor checked to see if they were healing correctly.

Cal looked down as he filled with guilt, seeing the cuts and large bruises. Gillian didn't see him, her eyes closed as she was feeling slightly dizzy and ill, but she squeezed Cal's hand tighter, all the same.

The nurse rewrapped the bandage around Gillian's head. And then moved to begin unwrapping the one around her waist. They pulled her gown up to her chest, and the sheets round her hips to cover her.

"I don't want to see it," Gillian looked desperately from the doctor to Cal.

"It's alright," Cal stepped between the nurse and Gillian. He leant one arm over Gillian's chest, and the other over her head, so that he could make her look at him.

The doctor and nurse removed the bandages and inspected the gunshot wound. Cal talked to Gillian about who had come to visit – Ria, Loker, and Emily, and various others from work. She winced as the doctor touched her, but she kept her eyes on Cal.

Cal winced too as he felt her body shudder with the pain.

"Are you okay Cal?" Gillian asked.

He was a bit thrown by the question, his eyebrows going up with shock. "yeah, love, of course."

"No I mean, are you okay Cal?" her stare was intense, and filled with worry.

"I was scared Foster, so scared I'd lose you." "But you're here, and you are going to be okay, so yeah, love, I'm okay."

She smiled back at him, and they continued to stare at each other, as the nurse and doctor finished with what they were doing.

"Gillian, here, these will make you drowsy, but you need your rest okay?" the nurse offered her a cup of water and two pills.

Gillian didn't want to sleep any more. What if she had another nightmare? It all happened again and again when she slept.

"Take em love, I'm not going anywhere," Call reassured her.

Gillian took the tablets, and with Cal by her side, she let the dusty haze that was sleep, take over her body.


	13. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp2

_**Five days later.**_

"I'm satisfied with your improvement, Gillian, and if you can assure me, you've got someone to care for you, then I'm happy to release you," the doctor said.

"Yep, she's coming home with me," Cal told the doctor, and Gillian nodded. They'd already discussed arrangements, and as much as Gillian didn't want to impose, she really wanted to get out of this hospital.

"Ok, I'll get the nurse to get your paperwork," the doctor said and headed for the door.

After a couple of hours, Gillian was bursting to get home. She could walk for short distances, but it hadn't been that long since and so she was still very weak. The pain could be excruciating at times, but Gillian kept this to herself.

The nurse helped Gillian shower, dress, and get into a wheel chair, and then Cal wheeled her round to his car.

"Ready love?" Cal asked.

"Definitely," she smiled. She really couldn't take another night in that place.

Gillian lifted herself in to the passenger seat, as Cal returned the wheel chair.

A short while later, they were pulling up at Cal's house.

"I've got Emily to go stay at her mom's for a bit, just till you're settled yeah?" he told her and she nodded.

She understood but had been looking forward to seeing Emily.

She opened the car door and began to step out, but underestimated the amount of effort required to lift herself up and out of the car.

She let a small yelp escape as the pain shot from her stomach wound and throughout her body.

Cal was at her side immediately, one arm round her back and under her arm. He helped her out and through the house's front door.

"This is embarrassing," she said to Cal, an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't you worry about it love, I promised that doctor I'd look after you and that I will." He took her over to the couch and helped her sit. He fetched her a comfy pillow and lifted her feet up, so she was lying down.

"I'll get you something to drink love," he said rushing off to the kitchen. But by the time he returned Gillian Foster was already asleep. He got a blanket from the cupboard and gently laid it over her. Then he sat at the opposite end of the couch and let her feet rest in his lap.

"It will be okay, I promise," he whispered. And then he let sleep fall over him too.

...

Gillian woke to the smell of toast and coffee. Hmm it smelt good. She felt a warm light on her face and opened her eyes to see the sun shine though the window. The room was familiar and she knew where she was – in Cal's guest room (or hers when she stayed). He must have carried her up here when she'd fallen asleep yesterday afternoon. _Gosh had I really slept that long_, she thought to herself. But she had been comfortable. She hadn't slept so wonderfully (and dreamless) since it had all happened.

She could hear various pots and pans moving down in the kitchen. She moved to get out of bed, but a short stab of pain to her abdomen made her gasp. She needed to go to the bathroom, and was grateful for the ensuite only a few steps away. Painfully she made it there. She wanted to head down stares but the trip to the bathroom had been excruciating enough.

Cal heard movement upstairs, and put down his things to go check on Gillian. He had hired a home nurse to make daily visits, just to help Gillian with showering and dressing. He'd be more than happy to help her, but Gillian agreed with the nurse idea. The nurse would be coming round in an hour or so.

He found Gillian, sitting on the side of the bed, with her head in her hands.

"Hey, love." He approaching carefully, opening the blinds to let in more light.

Tears made her face shine.

Gillian profusely wiped the tears from her eyes and tried her best smile, as Cal sat down beside her.

"It hurts," she told him, breathing back the tears.

He nodded, not sure what to do. She wrapped her arms around his arm closest to her, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Did you have any nightmares? Was the bed alright? Do you want me to help you lie back down?" Cal was awkward and he kicked himself for acting so stupid.

She pulled away (the last thing he wanted), "Everything was fine thanks," she smiled. "And nah I've had enough sleep, but I'm a bit hungry though."

"Sure love," Cal was grateful she had given him something to help her with.

He stood up and helped her to her feet as well. She was visibly in pain and he doubted whether taking her away from the hospital had been a good idea so soon. They walked slowly until they reached the stairs, and then Cal carried her the rest of the way. He loved how she wrapped her hands around his neck tightly, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Hmm smells good," Gillian said as Cal sat her at the kitchen table.

He poured her some coffee, and gave her some prescribed pain medication.

Gillian smiled as he prepared her toast and strawberry jam – her favourite.

They sat and ate their breakfast in silence, Gillian appreciative of it. In all honesty they hadn't really talked much about what happened. At the hospital, there were always doctors or nurses, visitors, or something between them.

"How's Reynold's?" she finely said as Cal began clearing their plates and cups.

"Yeah, he's right love."

"And Ria and Eli, we've missed so much work already..."

Cal suddenly cut her off, "Don't you worry about work love, it's all being taken care of."

"But..." she tried to continue.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and check on everything if it will make you feel any better alright."

She nodded, knowing she couldn't press the matter any further with him for now.

She felt so guilty moping around his house, and relying on him to watch over her. She was so grateful, but.

He helped her over to the couch in the living room and handed her the T.V. remote. "Just relax, yeah," he told her, beginning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, embarrassed by the slight shakiness to her voice.

"Just to my office, got some paper work, shout if you need me." And he continued out the door.

Sitting at his desk chair, Cal ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to be lying next to her, telling her how perfect everything would turn out.

He loved her, and he didn't think he could continue on, knowing he'd done this to her.

The guilt kept him away.


	14. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp3

Later in the afternoon, after the nurse had been and gone, Cal went to go check on Gillian.

He found her out on the back porch, rug wrapped around her shoulders.

"Alright, love?" he asked as he slowly joined her on the porch swing seat.

"Mmm" she quietly said, nodding her head and smiling. She looked back out over the large garden and closed her eyes.

Cal pushed off the ground, so the swing gently rocked back and forth. He was thinking about all the calls he'd have to return. There were so many messages on his machine, asking how they were. There wasn't one from Alec though – he didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. He was her ex, but surely you'd still check on her.

The light breeze brushed over his face. It made him remember the cool breeze that would flow under the door and around their feet, when they were back there. Back in the room.

He was just about to get up and go back inside, when he felt Gillian's hand on his.

_Maybe she was thinking it too_. He held her hand and pulled it into his lap, as the swing continued to rock. 

"Have you been avoiding me today Cal?" she quietly asked some moments later.

He considered lying but then quickly changed his mind. He didn't want to lie to her. "A bit," he confessed.

She turned slightly, physical pain showing on her face, and placed her other hand on his as well.

She looked at him intently. She didn't ask why because part of her knew why.

She was trying to stay straight faced, but Cal saw her sadness. He couldn't speak about it though, not yet, it was too soon, too painful.

He turned his body so they were both on their sides, looking at each other.

He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It shouldn't av happened love, and I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek, shocking Gillian who rarely ever saw him cry.

"Please stop Cal, just please stop. It wasn't you," she let a tear role down her cheek as well. "You didn't do this, she did it, she did, and no, not because of you, because she was sick, not because of you Cal."

He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her sad. And then he felt her hand move up to his face. And then he felt her lips move onto his. He returned the kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. When they broke apart, they remained touching, their eyes only centimetres a part.

She was gorgeous. She made him whole. He leant back in, this time kissing her more passionately – in more places, over her cheeks, nose, and neck, and then more gently over her bruised forehead.

He pulled her in close and pulled her head to his chest.

She wrapped her arm round his side, as she felt his hands hold her close. "Please don't leave me Cal."

He kissed the top of her head, her hair smelling like her strawberry shampoo.

"Please promise Cal, because I don't know if I could, if I could do it again."

"I promise love, I'll love you forever, I'll never leave you."

Cal felt her body muscles relax. "Me too," she whispered, and then she fell asleep.

When Cal looked at his watch some hours later it was 5 o'clock. A breeze had picked up, and he couldn't believed he'd let it get so late. _What if she gets sick now_, he thought looking down at her pale body pressed against his.

He felt her chest move slowly and peacefully in and out against his. He carefully lifted himself out from under her. She had a small frown on her forehead as she slept but she was more beautiful than ever. _She hasn't deserved the worry her life has given her,_ Cal thought as he gently lifted her.

He was heading through the back door when a neighbour's dog barked, startling Gillian awake.

"Hey," he reassured her. "Don't wriggle too much or you'll end up on the floor and we'll have more injuries," he joked.

"Mmm sorry," she smiled. Cal sat her down at the dinner table and draped the rug back over her shoulders. He leant in from behind her and gently kissed her on the cheek. He held himself there for a moment as she reached up and touched his cheek.

He joyously walked over to the fridge, swinging the door open. "Hmm, fancy margarine and milk for tea" he joked. He hadn't done any shopping since, well, since before.

He walked over to the cupboards, and was welcomed by their similar emptiness.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Hmm who could that be?" he walked over to Gillian and gave her another passionate kiss. Now that he'd done it once, he couldn't stop.

His features hardened, "Are you up for visitors Gill?"

"Yeah, if they don't mind my disgusting hair and no make-up," she smiled.

He went in for another kiss but the door bell rang again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He opened the front door to see Emily smiling and holding up shopping bags.

"Hey love," he pulled her into a quick embrace. "You are a mind reader, my darling."

They headed off down to the kitchen, Cal grabbing the bags and inspecting their contents.

"Hey Emily," Gillian smiled as they hugged. She was genuinely happy to see her.

Emily grabbed a seat next to Gillian and looked at her worriedly. "How have you been? Is dad being totally annoying?" she joked.

"Your dad's been great love," she smiled. "I'm feeling much better than when you last saw me, all hooked up to machines."

Emily's face grew serious. "I was really worried about you, both of you. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks, love, we're glad too," Cal walked over and kissed Emily on the head.

That night, the three of them shared dinner. They talked about music, school, Emily's boyfriend, and joked about how The Lightman Group must be going with Eli in charge.

They'd had dinners like this dozens of times before. But Emily couldn't help but feel something was different about this one. Maybe it was how Gillian's eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at her dad, or maybe it was how he looked at Gillian just a little bit more than usual.

Whatever it was, it made Emily smile. "What you grinning about kid?" Cal asked Emily as he walked her to her car.

"Ah nothing," she smiled. "Just happy you're alright dad."

He hugged her and watched her drive off down the road. She made him so proud sometimes.


	15. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp4

That night, they slept in their separate beds.

At about three in the morning Gillian awoke from a nightmare. This time one of the men in a mask was trying to suffocate her. He'd put a black bag over her head, she'd nearly pass out, then he' pull it off. Then he'd repeat, over and over again. Gillian had woken up sweating and gasping for breath.

She went and splashed water on her face, and stared back at herself in the mirror. The scar had nearly healed up on her forehead and the bruising had nearly faded, but remained a dull blue and yellow colour. The cut to the back of her head still had stitches in it and was causing her a headache.

She laid back down on her bed, in the dark, her eyes open. It was incredibly dark, as it was only a quarter-moon outside. Soon the dark began to play tricks on her. She began to see people moving around the room, and then she'd shut her eyes panicking, only to see Clara and the masked men.

After half an hour of thrashing around, she couldn't take it anymore. She slowly got up and made her way down the hall. She held her stomach, which had begun to ache from holding herself so stiff.

She slowly opened his door, and just stood in the frame for a couple of seconds, not sure what to do.

Cal switched on his side lamp and squinted to see Gillian at his door.

She was wearing a silk nighty and she had her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

She didn't answer him, just shook her head and looked away. He saw a light sparkle on her cheeks.

"Hey love, come here." He shifted over to make a space for her in the bed. She came over and hopped in, but facing away from him.

He switched off the light, and lay still for a moment, unsure of what the right thing was to do.

After a while he reached under the sheets. He trailed his hand down her side from her ribs to her hand lying on her hips.

He threaded his fingers through hers, and that's all it took, for her body to begin shaking.

He moved in closer to her and she rolled over to face him. In the dark they couldn't see each other, but could feel where the other was. He moved in closer again till his body was pressed up against hers.

He entwined his leg with hers and gently kissed her salty cheeks. He wrapped his arm over her, holding her close to him, as her body shuddered with emotional pain.

"Sh, sh, sh," he reassured her stroking her hair, and rubbing her shoulders gently.

After a while her sobbing stopped and she moved her head in so that their foreheads were touching.

"Cal will it get better soon," she asked, a slight hiccup to her voice.

"Yeah love, I know it hurts, I know baby, but it will get easier." He kissed her nose gently. "It has too."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his side. They fell asleep like this, their bodies so intertwined they could have been one.


	16. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp5

As they pulled into the hospital car park, Gillian began to shake. She wasn't expecting this sort of reaction, but just the thought of going back into that building made her feel physically sick.

Cal moved round to help her out the passenger seat. He held her hand as they made their way over to the building. It was cold outside but her hands were warm and sweaty.

"We won't be long love, just got to get the prescription and remove the stiches."

As they reached the door, Gillian slowed and could have easily turned and fled (albeit slowly in her condition), but she felt Cal's arm move around her and his hand find a spot on the small of her back.

It gave her the strength to keep going.

She let Cal do all the talking – "Gillian Foster hear to see doctor Marsden, yes and her prescription." It felt different, but nice to have someone take care of her.

It had not been quick as Cal had said, but in fact hours as Gillian moved from specialist to specialist, doctor to doctor. She felt weird without a bandage wrapped round her middle – somewhat vulnerable without it actually.

By the time they were leaving the hospital it was two in the afternoon. They stopped by the office, mostly so they could reassure every one they were alright. Cal had been making regular appearances, but it was the first time Gillian had been back, and it felt good. She might even be able to start coming in next week, the doctor had said.

They grabbed lunch at the office, ordering in pizzas for everyone.

They went round Gillian's to grab the mail from the neighbour and to check on everything.

Reynold's had had the place cleaned for her.

By the time they got back to Cal's they were both worn out.

They sat on the couch together, a movie was on but they weren't really watching it. Her feet rested in his lap.

Gillian was sorting through her mail. Cal watched her as she would smile at a get well card, and then frown at the bills.

"What?" she asked as she caught him staring at her.

"You're beautiful love."

She blushed slightly and resumed with opening a letter.

He tickled her feet, and she drew them up quickly to her chest laughing.

Cal pulled her onto his lap, and tickled at her sides, being careful of her stomach,"

Cal, Cal, stop," she laughed. And then she leant forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Cal felt her tongue move into his mouth, and he kissed her back harder. He spread his hand up under her shirt and round her back.

He lifted her up and carried her up to his room, as she continued to kiss him all over his mouth and neck.

_God, how had it taken them this long_, he thought to himself, as he laid her down on his sheets.

Pulling of his shirt he leant down over her. She undid his belt, and he pulled off her pants, leaving her in her lace knickers. He moved down to her waist and began kissing the line of her underwear, moving his hands up under her shirt, in readiness to pull it off.

"No," she suddenly said her hands pushing him away.

He moved up to her face and kissed at her mouth, not wanting to stop, but she turned her head and pulled herself out from underneath him. "I said no," she yelled at him, her eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"Gillian, what is it?" he hopped out of bed to stand facing her. She trembled slightly and she looked away ashamed.

She couldn't do this, and she began to run for the door, but Cal grabbed both her arms tightly. She pushed against him but he just held on tighter. "Let me go," she began to cry, her body loosening.

"Talk to me love, talk to me?" he begged. But Cal didn't need for Gillian to talk to him to know what was wrong.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he said staring at her intently.

She shook her head. "It's horrible," and she looked away again.

"Nothing about you could ever be horrible Gil," and he sat back down on the bed, pulling Gillian onto his lap.

He laid her back down on the sheets and he laid down beside her. He put his hand on her hip and mover it slowly higher up her waist.

He saw fear in her face. _A lot of people have hurt this beautiful woman_, he thought to himself as he waited for some signal from her that it was okay to continue. She nodded, and he began undoing her shirt buttons from the bottom up. He let the shirt fall apart. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Her chest rose and fell in nervous breaths. Above her belly button and slightly to the left was the scar. It was about 5cm in length, from where the surgeons had had to cut in to remove the bullet. It had healed up but remained a bright pink colour.

He rubbed his hands over her sides, and then he leant in and kissed it. Gillian let out a huge breath she had been holding in.

"Thank-you," she whispered, and then she helped him inside of her.


	17. Nightmares, Love, & Therapy, Chp6

Gillian didn't go back to work the following week as she had planned. She'd dressed and had made it to the building, when a speeding car had back-fired down the street, and left her in a cowering mess.

Cal had driven her back home and told her to take more time.

The longer she left it, the harder it seemed to go back. Cal would make his days short and come home on lunch breaks, but she began telling him not to. The business had suffered enough over the last few months.

When she did start going back, it was just for two or three days a week. Things had changed with her. She couldn't step in the cube anymore because it reminded her of her nightmares, and whenever she was out of the office she was nervous.

She had to sleep with the side lamp on because embarrassingly she'd grown afraid of the dark – even with Cal holding onto her.

Breaking point came, on a Sunday night. The TV was on in the background as Gillian was cutting up carrots for tea. Cal sat on a stool, a glass of red in hand as he told her about his week.

They were joking with each other, when suddenly gunshots rang out from the TV and throughout the house. Cal looked over at Gillian quickly, whose back had stiffened. "Alright, love?" he asked worried.

"Um Cal," Gillian turned around to face him, the knife in one hand, and blood dripping from the other.

"God," Cal jumped from his seat, grabbed a hand towel and pressed it tightly against her skin. Gillian dropped the knife to the floor as she realised what she'd done. "I'm sorry, oh god, I'm sorry," Gillian pleaded with him, her eyes wide with fear.

He shoved her hand under the sink and ran the tap. "It's not that bad see," he assured her. He tied a fresh hand towel round her hand.

"You're angry with me," Gillian said, her face falling to stare at her feet.

"No I'm not angry okay," he told her, but his face gave him away. Her saddened features softened him again and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "I'm angry Gillian, because I can't make it better."

She didn't respond so he continued. "I thought I could, but I can't Gill."

"What are you saying?" her voice said weakly.

"I'm saying that I think we should consider seeing a therapist."

She pushed away from him quickly, "A psychologist seeing a therapist, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

She bent down and picked up the knife and began rinsing away the blood down the sink. Her hands were shaking. _God why won't they stop shaking_, she was screaming to herself in side.

Cal placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck softly. _God, he knew how to make her melt_.

"I'll think about it," she told him, and then she resumed with cutting the carrots.

...

It wasn't the nightmare that made her finally decide to go see someone.

She had woken for the second time that night. She couldn't remember the dream, but the way her insides felt told her it was a bad one.

She was lying in bed face up. Cal slept face down, one arm lazily strewed across her middle. She thought about waking him but decided not to. He was already tired during the days and she didn't want him to worry about her.

_He already thinks I'm crazy_, she sadly thought to herself as she crept out from underneath him. She tipped toed down stairs and down to the kitchen illuminating each room with light as she went.

Cal rolled over on to his side, and rubbed the sheets where she had been only moments before. He had known when she woke. This time, he didn't move in closer to her, or stroke her hair, or twist his legs with hers. No, this time he stayed still and waited to see what she would do. _She has to learn to help herself too_, he sadly thought. _She needs to._

Gillian shivered as a chill ran over her bare feet. She looked through a pile of mail that had been brought in from outside and placed on the kitchen bench. She pulled the newspaper out from underneath the pile and splayed it out before her.

She gasped as she saw a large picture of Reynolds on the front cover, the court house and various media in the background.

She read on to find out about Reynolds having to appear in an investigation into the death of Clara. About how a month long trial would see members of the Lightman Group give evidence in regards to Clara's behaviour and the events surrounding, well, what happened.

_How could she not have known this was happening? Poor Reynolds, poor everyone involved. Had she really been that self involved that she didn't know what was going on with her own employees, her own friends. _She thought back to the last time she'd seen Reynolds. He'd come round for tea just last week. _She'd said she felt tired and had headed to bed early, leaving Cal and Reynolds to share a bottle after tea_.

She felt Cal's presence in the door frame behind her, and she spun around to see his concerned features.

"Cal, why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't say anything right away, just gave her a genuine apologetic look.

"I've been so selfish, so wrapped up in myself that I've barely taken noticed of people around me."

"Look at all the bills piling up," she suddenly strung the pile of unopened envelopes across the bench.

He moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders, but she pulled away. "No don't Cal."

She stormed back up the stairs and flung herself under the covers. A few moments later Cal crawled in beside her.

It was then that she decided she would go see a therapist.

"I'll call someone tomorrow Cal," she told him lightly touching his hand below the covers.

He responded by pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "I'm proud of you love."

And then they fell asleep.

_..._

_-end-_


End file.
